The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to monitoring systems and, more specifically, to sensor assemblies for use in monitoring the operation of a device.
At least some known turbine engine systems include a compressor, a combustor coupled downstream from the compressor, a turbine, and a rotor assembly rotatably coupled between the compressor and the turbine. Known turbine engine systems may exhibit vibrations or other behavior during operation. At least some known turbine engine systems include monitoring systems that include one or more sensors that measure such behavior and that determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a rotor assembly, a rotational speed of the rotor assembly, and/or any other suitable operational characteristics of the turbine engine system. At least some known monitoring systems use eddy current (EC) sensors to detect abnormalities and/or defects in a rotating machinery component, such as a rotor assembly. Other known EC inspection devices are used to detect cracks, pings, dings, raised material, and/or other surface imperfections on a surface of the component, and/or to evaluate material properties of the component including the conductivity and/or density of the component.
Known turbine engine systems typically operate at relatively high temperatures. At least some known engine components operate at high temperatures that may damage known EC sensors and that may cause signal degradation, reduced signal strength, and/or reduced signal reliability. As such, the use of EC sensors to monitor engine components that operate at relatively high temperatures may be limited or may not be possible.